Aku Mencintaimu, Pelatihku!
by Noshy boy
Summary: No Summary. KagaRiko. Review?


Aku mencintaimu, pelatihku!

KnB bukan milik saya!

Kagami T. X Riko A.

T+

Warn :Ooc dan sederet kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

Kagami duduk dikursi besi yang ada di salah satu taman di Kotanya. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskan lewat mulut dengan perlahan.

Uap-uap tercipta dari hembusan nafasnya tadi. Sekarang adalah musim dingin, Kagami hanya mengenakan Pakaian Sekolahnya serta syal berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yaitu merah gelap.

Sesekali dia melirik jam yang ada ditangan kirinya. 'Sudah pukul 16:03, tapi pelatih masih belum datang. Ada dia sedang ada masalah ya?', Kagami membatin cemas. Oh Ayolah, dia seorang pelatih. Pelatih seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik, seperti datang tepat waktu.

Tapi hal yang paling mengherankan adalah Kagami. Coba kalian bayangkan? Seorang Kagami Taiga bisa cemas? Hohoho, tapi yang ini lain juga ceritanya. Dia sedang menanti Orang yang dia sukai, ya si Pelatihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Riko Aida.

Jujur, dia sangat menyukai pelatihnya. Bukan suka sekedar suka namun suka dalam artian lain.

"Kagami-kun!", seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Deg. Deg. Deg. Kagami mengeratkan bunga matahari yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini?, Sumpah demi apapun, Kagami merutuki kegugupannya saat ini. Dari suara Riko saja Kagami sudah deg-degan tidak karuan.

'Aduh! Mati aku! Ayo Kagami, jangan membuatku membenci diriku lagi!', dia kembali membangun tekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sang pelatih. Ya, dia memang sudah menyukai Riko sejak pertama mereka bertemu, waktu penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Seirin.

"Kagami-kun? Nande?", Suara Riko kembali membuat bulu kuduk Kagami meremang seketika. Riko mengambil inisiatif duduk disamping Kagami sembari menatapnya dengan pandangan- emm, yang sulit diartikan.

Kagami kembali menarik nafasnya.

Gadis didepannya ini hampir membuat Kagami tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Rambut berwarna karamel, dipadu dengan kemeja putih serta sweter hitam di atasnya. Dia juga memakai rok pendek berwarna putih. Cih, dia terlalu sempurna di mata Kagami sendiri.

"Pelatih, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku!", Kagami berteriak keras dan juga lantang sambil menyodorkan bunga matahari yang ada di tangan kanannya ke Riko. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang berhenti dan menatap Kagami maupun Riko.

Mata Riko membelalak, dia menggeser posisi duduknya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kagami. "Kau tidak demam, tapi kenapa?", itulah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Riko.

"Aku serius kali ini pelatih, aku menyukaimu. Sebagai Laki-laki dan perempuan, bukan sebagai Tim", Kagami kembali melontarkan kalimat yang ada dibenaknya, oh, apa dia salah merangkai kalimat? Mungkin dia harus belajar dari Kuroko seharusnya dulu.

"Pfffttt... Hahaha, kau bisa melawak juga ya Kagami-kun", Ahhh, ingin sekali Kagami kembali memasuki Mode Zone agar Riko bisa melihat betapa seriusnya Kagami pada kalimat yang dia lontarkan tadi.

Tapi kalau dia kembali ke Mode Zone bisa-bisa tenaganya habis seketika. Pengaruh melawan Rakuzan 2 minggu lalu masih berdampak pada tubuhnya.

Kagami perlahan mengambil jari-jemari kecil Riko lalu menggenggamnya sedikit erat. Mungkin kehangatan itu bisa membuka mata Riko.

"Pelatih, apa aku kelihatan sedang melawak?", Kagami bertanya dengan nada yang serius. Matanya menajam seperti saat melawan Aomine waktu WinterCup.

Hal itu membuat Riko tersentak, ia membiarkan tangannya tetap di genggaman Kagami. Tangan besar itu hampir menutupi seluruh tangan mungil Riko.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Sudah aku bilang pelatih, Aku menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu di pendaftaranku dulu. Awalnya aku berusaha menyangkal perasaanku, tapi semakin aku menyangkal semakin kuat perasaan ini. Perasaanku semakin memuncak saat kau menekan dada kiriku dengan kepalan waktu melawan SMA Rakuzan, justru hal itu yang berhasil membuatku membuka Gerbang yang lebih kuat dari Mode Zone saat itu. Dan mulai saat itu, aku menyadari kalau aku benar-benar menyukai, Pelatih", Kagami berbicara lantang tanpa berhenti. Nafasnya memburu, tapi hal itu membuatnya lega.

-TERIMA!-

-TERIMA!-

-TERIMA!-

Orang yang memperhatikan tadi malah memberi support pada Riko agar Menerima Kagami.

-TERIMA!-

-TERIMA!-

-TERIMA!-

Bahkan klub basket Seirin ikut menyoraki Riko. Ada Hyuuga, Izuki, Kuroko, Koga,Furihata dan teman club yang lain.

Riko menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak percaya. "Jadi bagaimana Jawabanmu, Pelatih?"

CUP

Bukan jawaban "ya" atau "tidak" yang Kagami dapat tapi sebuah Kecupan, dan tepat di bibir.

-EHHHH?!-

Seluruh orang yang ada di sana terkejut akan perilaku Riko tadi, tak terkecuali Kuroko yang langsung pingsan. Beberapa ibu-ibu rumah tangga berteriak histeris melihat itu.

"Itu jawabanku, Kagami-kun. Dan kalau kau tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kau perbuat dengan ini-nunjuk bibirnya-, aku akan menghajarmu", padahal yang nyuim tadi bukannya Riko, seharusnya Rikolah yang bertanggung jawab dengan Kagami.

Namun Kagami tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia kemudian berdiri sambil merangkul pundak Riko, dia lalu menatap teman-temannya. "Ayo kembali berpesta di Rumahku. Kali ini aku yang akan memasak!", Kagami berteriak pada Teman-temannya dan disambut dengan teriakan -"Yaaa!"-.

.

END

Wkwkwk, akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fiksi dengan pairing Favorite saya Yaitu KagaRiko. Jujur saya ngefans banget sama pair yang satu ini. Entah karena apa saya sangat menyukai pair ini. Mungkin ada yang berminat meninggalkan Review buat fic ini?


End file.
